erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing
Four villagers from Animal Crossing fought the Sims in The Sims vs Animal Crossing. They were portrayed by SuperThingsOnCups, Fel, Mr.MapleSyrup, and Roland Ryan, respectively. Information on the rappers Animal Crossing is a community simulation video game series developed and published by Nintendo, in which the human player lives in a village inhabited by anthropomorphic animals, carrying out various activities including fishing, bug catching, etc. The series is notable for its open-ended gameplay and extensive use of the game systems' internal clock and calendar to simulate real passage of time. Four Animal Crossing games have been released worldwide, one each for the Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, Wii, and the Nintendo 3DS. The series has been both critically and commercially successful and has sold 23.711 million units worldwide. In all of the Animal Crossing games, the player assumes the role of a human character, who moves into a rural village populated with anthropomorphic animals and lives there indefinitely. Gameplay is open-ended: players have no defined objectives, but are instead encouraged to spend their time in the village performing any number of activities, which include collecting items, planting plants or other items, and socializing with the village's residents. All Animal Crossing games are played in real time, utilizing the system's internal clock and calendar. Thus, passage of time in the game world reflects that in reality, as well as the current season and time of day. Some in-game events, such as holidays or the growth of a tree, occur at certain times or require some duration of time to have passed. One notable feature of the Animal Crossing series is the high level of customization available, some of which affects the outcome of the game. The player character is both named and gendered, and their appearance can be modified by buying or designing custom clothes and accessories or changing the hairstyle (introduced in Wild World). The player's house can also be furnished, decorated, and later expanded: the player can purchase and collect furniture from Tom Nook, the village merchant, and place it anywhere in the house, as well as change both the wallpaper and floor designs. While its terrain, building locations, and initial residents are randomly generated when the game is first begun, the village's name and anthem, as well as some of the residents' catchphrases, are also determined by the player. Collecting items is a major facet of Animal Crossing: the player can explore the village and gather objects, including fruit from trees, seashells, and discarded items. Nearly all objects can be sold to Tom Nook for Bells, the in-game currency; objects that Tom Nook will not pay the player for will be taken from him free of charge. Players collect objects as often as possible to obtain more Bells, which can than be used to buy desired items. A number of specialized tools are available for other activities such as fishing and insect collecting. Special items, such as fossils and paintings, may be donated to the village museum. The player can choose to socialize with the other animal residents by engaging in conversation, sending and receiving letters, bartering, or playing hide-and-seek. Residents may move in or out of the village depending on the player's actions. Lyrics [Note: Villager 1 is in light red, Villager 2 is in brown, Villager 3 is in blue, and Villager 4 is in purple. If the team is rapping together, they are in regular text.] Verse 1: Welcome to our Wild World, Sims, here we go! Don't need to pocket your pool ladder to drown you with our flow! Town tuning out your shitty simulated committees! If you can’t dig it, we got treaties that’ll keep you in your city! We’ve got similar roots, but we can rip raw weeds! Watch us trip you up with disses like a pitfall seed! Smashing SimCity spinoffs 'till they’re blue and noir! Now I suggest you take a seat, before we move it to the door! Verse 2: Agh! We’re axe assassins, knap-sacking the win! If you wanna be like us then I’ll make you MySim! It’s PC verse 3D, you’re stuck in ‘04! And Sims 4, was a bore, even slower than Spore… Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Sims vs Animal Crossing Category:SuperThingsOnCups Category:Fel Category:Mr.MapleSyrup Category:Vincent Otake Category:A